Candy Canes and Snowflakes
by college girl
Summary: This is my Christmas Fluff!! Two stories in one; one is Harry/Ginny, the other is Ron/Hermione. Please read and review!! Merry Christmas!!


# A/n: Here is my Christmas fluff.I wanted to put up the next part to A Glimmer Within A Trial yesterday, but I thought that I should get this out first since I need to get it out before Christmas.It is actually two stories in one, that happened simultaneously.The first one is about Harry and Ginny, and the second about Ron and Hermione. 

# 

# 

# 

  


# Candy canes and Snowflakes

** **

  


**Part 1:Candy canes (Harry and Ginny)**

** **

** **

** **

****Ginny looked out the window and smiled at the snowflakes glistening down.They left a soft dusting on the ground of Hogwarts.She couldn't wait until tomorrow, when she will get out for the winter holidays.They have been wrapped up in schoolwork for too long; everyone needed an uplifting, especially Harry.

Harry was so distant anymore; not that she blamed him.She remembered how excited he was last Christmas, when he first expressed to Cho his feelings towards her.As Ginny watched the light flakes pile up, she remembered what Christmas was like the year before, when she was a fourth year.

Harry wanted to find the perfect gift for Cho, and he could only go to Ginny for advice.Not that he couldn't go to Ron or to Hermione, but he chose to go to Ginny because he knew she felt left out sometimes.He did it to make amends, and she very much obliged since she no longer had a crush on him.Ginny, of course, told him to get Cho something that came from his heart; Something that wasn't expensive, but could hold a lot of value.He asked her to help him pick something out when they went to Hogsmeade, and she agreed.

Harry and Ginny went from store to store, looking for the perfect gift.Ginny stopped by an old store that was owned by a friend of her father's.He was a good friend of the family whom she hasn't seen in years.

"Come on," she said to Harry, "Mr. Tauten is a nice old man, he may be able to help you."

The bells on the door jingled as Harry and Ginny made their way inside the building.Mr. Tauten's face lit up as he saw Ginny.

"Ginny Weasly?What a pretty young lady you have turned out to be.I bet the boys are chasing after you."

"Haven't been caught yet Mr. Tauten," she teased.Then she explained to him Harry's situation.

"What you need to get this girl is something original.Something that no one else would ever think of," Mr. Tauten told Harry."I think I have just the thing.It's a muggle treat. Not many wizards have tried them, but they are a wonderful delight to muggles, especially during the Christmas season."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out something that resembled a hook.It was red and white stripped, and had a beautiful green bow tied around the wrapper.Mr. Tauten introduced it as a candy cane.

"I remember Dudley having one of those before," Harry said."I've never tried one before."

"Lucky for you, I have a couple samples in my other pocket," Mr. Tauten said, reaching in, and pulling out two small versions of the former treat.

Ginny pulled open the wrapper and tasted the sweet peppermint sensation of the candy cane.Harry seemed to come to the same conclusion; it was definitely the perfect present for Cho.Harry taped a small tag on the outside of the candy cane that said, "May this candy be as sweet as the love I feel for you."

Now, Ginny looked back at that day with a tear in her eye, remembering that Cho was never able to enjoy Harry's present.Two days before Christmas, the Christmas Harry had been planning for months, Cho was captured by Voldemort.He quested after her all of last year, but she was killed in a final battle against Voldemort.Luckily, no one else was hurt, but before fleeing, Voldemort killed Cho knowing how much it would hurt Harry.

She knows that Harry is afraid to get close to anyone now.He tried to blow off Ron and Hermione earlier in the year, but they would not let him get lost in his own world, neither would Ginny.She was going to do her best to make sure Harry enjoyed this Christmas.He had to get out more, and enjoy his life.

Ginny knew that by sixth year, all his friends started dating.Sixth and seventh years were commonly found around Hogsmeade on dates.Harry was the only one that wasn't, and Ginny knew why.He was afraid of falling in love and losing it.She had to wonder, doesn't he know it is better to have loved and lost than to have never been loved at all?Harry truthfully told Ginny he was not in love with Cho, but he did have strong feelings towards her, and he knew those feelings would turn into love.However, those feelings never had enough time to turn into love.

Ginny, being the optimist of the group, coxed Harry to go on with his life.He found he could talk openly to her, and she was always there to cheer him up.Ginny knew she would have an especially hard time cheering him up during Christmas, but she was up to the challenge.Ginny told him several times that one day, he would find another special someone to give the candy cane to.She just prayed that once he found that someone, he wouldn't be too afraid to let that someone get close to him.

On Christmas Eve, Ginny was still at Hogwarts.She had wanted to stay because she wanted to make sure Harry enjoyed the holiday.Ron and Hermione were the only others form Gryffindor that decided to stay, and very few others from the other common rooms stayed.That night, Ginny was again sitting by the window, sorting out her thoughts.

She turned to see the only ones left in the common room were she and Harry.Harry was sitting on the couch, simple staring into the fire.She slowly got up to sit next to him as he continued to stare into the fire.

"Where have Ron and Hermione gone," she asked, startling Harry out of his gaze.She couldn't help but marvel at his gorgeous green eyes as he met her gaze.

"They got in a fight, and Hermione walked out.Viktor and Ron went looking for her."

"Viktor Krum?What's he doing here?"

"It's a long story.I just hope Ron and Hermione will quit fighting; I'm sick of getting caught in the middle."

"Don't worry Harry.I'm sure they will come back in best friends again," she comforted him.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he laughed.He and Ginny always had a little running joke about those two."They really don't know how lucky they are to have one another," he said, this time taking a more serious tone.

"Harry you have to move on with…"

"Your life," he said, finishing Ginny's sentence."I know, I know, you tell me that all the time."

"You should get out more…"

"Go on dates," he finished for her again.

"Harry, you know that what happened to Cho…"

"Is not your fault." He was really starting to bug her with this sentence finishing business.

"I must tell you the same thing over and over," she said to him.

"Everyone does," he said."But you're the only one I listen to."

"Were you thinking about Cho again," she asked, rubbing her hands together to spark some warmth.

"No.Actually, I was thinking of someone else."

"Does this someone else have a name," she asked.

"Ginny," he said, looking her strait in the eye."I really need your advice.Do you know how much it scares me to let someone get close to me?" She nodded her head, allowing him to go on."There is this girl I really like, and I'm sure she likes me.I am afraid the same thing will happen to her that happened to Cho."

Ginny felt her stomach drop.She was happy for Harry, but she couldn't help but be disappointed this girl couldn't be her."Harry," she advised."If this girl really likes you, she will want to be with you no matter what kind of danger she's in."

"Well that is the problem.What is she doesn't care about the danger, but still gets hurt."

"The best I can tell you Harry is that several people, including Ron, Hermione, and I, will do our best to be sure she stays safe."

"Thanks Ginny.I don't know what I'd do without you," Harry said.

Ginny smiled, happy to know that even though Harry might not feel the same way for her as she feels for him, he admittedly needs her.

"Harry," she said, beginning to lighten the mood."Bet you can't do this."She made a motion with her wand towards the fire causing the flames to jump and bounce in a pattern.The flames began to change colors and shapes, almost like a muggle firework display.

"That's cool.How do you do it?"

"If you want to know, you have to catch me first," Ginny said, jumping up off the couch.Harry chased her around the common room, and they began to laugh uncontrollably.Ginny thought about how good it was to hear Harry laugh.He needed to laugh more; he suppressed it too much.Ginny knew that the best way to get through life is to look on the bright side of everything, and that was the trait that everyone loved in her.

Harry ran passed the door chasing Ginny, just as Ron and Hermione entered."Ouf," he said, with a loud bang as he ran strait into Ron.He started laughing again, which seemed to brighten up Ron and Hermione.Ginny knew they were worried about Harry.Ron once told her himself that he was glad Ginny could cheer Harry up because he needed it.

"And where have you to been," Harry said, smirking.

"It's a long story.We'll tell you in the morning," Hermione said.They all said their goodnights to one another and headed off to bed.

The next morning, Ginny was awoken by an excited Hermione.She suggested that they go into the boy's dorms to open their presents.Ginny looked out the window and saw the snow glistening off a batch of freshly fallen snow.She hoped the day would be as bright as the sun out that window.

As the last of the presents were being open, Harry handed something to Ginny.It was a rather small package with a note attached to it.She pulled off the note and read it.It said simply:

Dear Ginny,

I would never have made it through the past year without you.You are my shining light through a dark tunnel.

Harry

Ginny opened the gift, and gasped.Inside the package was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a candy cane wrapped in a green bow.

Ginny looked up and noticed that Ron and Hermione have left the room.Harry stood inches away from her face.

"Mr. Trauten told me it was a guarantee to get the girl you want."

"Mr. Trauten is a smart man," she answered.

"Is he then?"

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she told Harry.

"I want to thank you Ginny for always being there for me," he said to her in a more serious tone.Then, he leaned down and did something to make her whole heart melt, he kissed her.

## **Candy Canes and Snowflakes**

**Part 2: Snowflakes (Ron and Hermione)**

** **

Hermione stood outside, watching the snowflakes cascading down from the sky.She loved snow ever since she was a little girl.The flakes always fascinated her, how they could all be different, but yet they worked together to make something beautiful.That something was a thick blanket of fresh snow.

In fact, she would be out there basking in the storm if it weren't for the fight she just had.She, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were the only Gryffindors staying at Hogwarts over the holidays.She enjoyed spending time with her three best friends; that is until this morning when the fight started.

Her mind traveled back to that morning; she was so excited, it being Christmas Eve and all.She received a letter from Viktor Krum wishing her a Merry Christmas.She assumed it was from Viktor anyway; it was anonymous, but she knew only Viktor could think of something so sweet.The letter was the sweetest thing she had ever received.He said in it that he couldn't find a Christmas present to match her beauty, and he promised to have a surprise for her that night.She had been anxiously awaiting that surprise all day…

She had been sort of dating Viktor for two years now, ever since the Yule Ball.She knew he cared a great deal for her, and she loved him.The problem was, she didn't think she was **_in_** love with him.Her thoughts always seemed to wonder to someone else, though she was never quite sure why.Viktor was the perfect guy, so why is it she always thought about Ron?

Of course, Ron blew up at her when she showed him the letter from Viktor.First he asked her how she knew it was from Viktor, then she got this big lecture on how he was too old for her, and how she could do so much better.

"How Ron?How can I do better?Viktor is a great guy, you should be happy for me!"

"You just wait Hermione; he's going to hurt you one of these days.When he does, don't come crying to me."

She used to think these little outbursts he had whenever she mentioned Viktor meant that maybe he felt something for her too.But lately, she wasn't so sure; his speech sounded more like one he would give his little sister.Besides, she had given him several perfect moments to express his feelings towards her.How she wished Ron would've just said, "You could do better by me," or something cheesy like that.But, those things only happen in muggle movies.They don't happen in real life.

If she didn't have enough to worry about with schoolwork and Ron, she was also very worried about Harry.He wasn't the same ever since Cho died.The only person he ever talked to about Cho's death was Ginny.Hermione knew that Harry was getting very attached to Ginny, and he was scarred that the same thing will happen to her that happened to Cho.Hermione and Ron had to reassure him many times that they would make sure nothing happened to Ginny.

So, Hermione went outside to get a breath of fresh air, and to think out her problems.It didn't seem to be working very well; all she succeeded in doing was freeze.She was about ready to turn back in, when she noticed Ron standing there.

"What are you doing here," she hissed, remembering his hurtful words from earlier that day.

"I was just coming to tell you that Vicky has arrived."

"Call him Viktor.What do you mean he's arrived?"

"I mean he is waiting out here for you," Ron said, pointing to Viktor among some shrubs.

"Why is he here?"

"He came into the common room and asked for you, so I took him to you," he answered.

Hermione left Ron, and walked over towards Viktor.'So this must be his special surprise,' she thought.'he has come to see me.'As she walked towards him, she noticed he look strangely uneasy.

"Hallo Herm-own-ninny."

"Hi Viktor.It's nice to see you," Hermione said.

Viktor still seemed uneasy shifting his feet form side to side."There is something I vould vike to tell you."

"Go ahead Viktor."Hermione knew how shy he could be sometimes.

"I had to see you in person Herm-own-ninny because I didn't know how else to vell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I am so sorry Herm-own-ninny, but I hav fell in love vith someone else," he said, looking at the ground.Hermione didn't know what to say, but Viktor continued."I don't vant to hurt you Herm-own-ninny, but I couldn't take the long-distance relationship.Can ve still be friends?"

"Of course Viktor," she said, reassuring him with a hug.

"Vou mean vour not mad at me?"

"No Viktor, I know exactly how you feel," Hermione said, glancing at Ron a few yards back."But," she said, still curious, "what surprise did you have for me?"

"Vat do you mean surprise?"

"The letter you sent me.You did send me the letter, correct," she said, not so sure anymore.

"Vat letter?"

She hugged Viktor again; a good-bye hug this time, and wished him the best of luck.She was happy for him, and herself.She didn't have to feel guilty anymore that she didn't like him as much as he liked her.Now the only thing to worry about was who actually wrote that letter.

"So, what did **_he_** want," Ron asked as got up to where he was.

"He was came all this way to tell me he has found someone else," she couldn't help but think Viktor even broke up with her sweetly.How many guys would actually travel across boarders to break up with someone?

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said, looking truly so.

"It's okay Ron.I don't love him."

"Are you sure," he asked, looking concerned."I mean, you know I didn't mean what I said earlier.About not crying to me when he hurts you."

"I know you didn't mean it, but I think it's all for the best."

"I was sure you were in love with him this morning, when you read his letter," Ron said to her.

"Ron, the letter wasn't from him," she replied.

Ron held out his hand, and grabbed a couple snowflakes.Then, he brought them out to show Hermione."Hermione, isn't it fascinating that two little snowflakes can be so different, but they can each shine in their own beauty."

Hermione had to ask a question that has been burning in her mind ever since she talked to Viktor."Ron, do you know who wrote me that letter?"

"So what if I do?"

"Did…did you write me that letter," she asked, closing her eyes.A deadly silence hit; her thoughts kept going back and forth between, 'please say yes,' and 'how could I be so stupid as to ask that.'

Finally, he spoke up."Follow me Hermione."

He took her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.She was afraid for a second that he was going to take her into the forest itself, but he stopped before the actual entrance.She gasped as she saw a deep red rose poking through all the snow.

"How did you do this," she asked.

"I enchanted it at the beginning of the year.It's for you."

"You planed this since the beginning of the year."

He blushed to match the color of the rose he was pushing out towards Hermione."Well…"

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful!"

"I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier.I just couldn't stand Viktor getting the credit for something **_I_** wrote to you."

"You wrote that letter," she was almost in tears now.

"Yes, Merry Christmas."

"I was hoping it was you," she said to him."Even when I thought it was from Viktor, I was hoping it was from you."

He didn't say another word, instead he leaned down and kissed her.Like two snowflakes, together they became something beautiful.

  


A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Chanukah, or anything else that you celebrateJ!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them

### Happy Christmas

_And_

_Merry New Year_


End file.
